criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Final Nail in the Coffin
Final Nail in the Coffin is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the twentieth case in A World Forgotten and the two hundred and ninth overall. It takes place as the second case in the Angel Grove district of Ravenedge. Plot Rain battered Ravenedge as the team convened in the precinct. As Tobias questioned if the team would be heading out into the rain, worried for his outfit, Charity told the team to don their raincoats as they wouldn't let a storm stand in their way. The team then arrived at Angel Grove's Memorial Chapel to investigate the recent events involving Celine Rose and her suicide. As the rain pattered against the soggy ground, the player and Sienna hurried through the cemetery, before seeing a skeleton creeping out from the ground, belonging to the grave of artist Laurel Montenegro, a known victim of convicted serial killer Howard Strong. Moira suddenly requested permission to exhume the remains as she had a bad feeling. On her autopsy table, Moira confirmed that the victim's stab wounds came from a right-handed killer, which Howard Strong wasn't. Knowing that Laurel wasn't murdered by Howard Strong after all, the police reopened the murder investigation. With an unsolved homicide on their hands, they spoke to Howard in prison, where he admitted with a smirk that he didn't kill Laurel, but took the credit regardless. Soon after, they returned to the crime scenes, labelling Celine's grief-ridden mother, author Marianne Rose, original autopsy coroner Sylvester Wilde, and creepy gravedigger Bram Hargrave, as suspects. As the team spoke over the murder, Antonio revealed that a crowd of journalists were outside, thirsty for a story. Journalist Beaufort Devereaux then accused the team of reopening murder investigations to distract them from Celine Rose and her sacrifice, before Charity addressed the crowd. She then lamented that the investigation was to find the truth behind a young teenager's murder, and if they wanted justice for her, and for others like her, they should let the team get back to work. The crowd then dispersed. Later, they suspected troubled teen and the victim's friend Savannah Richter, along with vagabond Christopher Rickles. They also discovered that Bram was a secret gravedigger who tried to rob Laurel's coffin, explaining why she was improperly buried, along with discovering that Laurel was pregnant with Sylvester's baby, who changed records on the autopsy to hide the truth. As the player and Sienna recapped, the window next to them smashed as a vase was thrown through it. The glass shattered, cutting Sienna's head. The pair rushed outside, where they found a tearful Marianne, who was furious at them for searching for justice for Laurel, but not Celine. The grieving mother then branded them all as traitors to Ravenedge, before Sienna arrested her and bandaged her wounds. Afterwards, they learned that Christopher was following Laurel before her death years ago, and that Savannah and Laurel argued an hour before her death. Finally, they found Bram guilty of the murder. They soon called Bram in for questioning. They started presenting the evidence as the gravedigger coolly reflected the claims. Sienna quickly angered, demanding he admit his guilt. Eventually, Bram snapped, insisting he had to kill Laurel as she didn't understand his desires. Sienna raised an eyebrow, prompting Bram to explain that he often stole bodies from the graves, but instead of selling their possessions, he'd take them home, and live with them in his house, like his own personal dollhouse, "a perfect suburbia". He recounted how Laurel was studying for an exam by the graveyard, when she spotted Bram looting the graves. To shut her up, Bram started to stab her, before dumping her body in the river to frame Howard Strong. Bram then asked them to let him go, as he was missing his supper with Mildred, who had died of old age years prior. Disgusted, Judge Haddid sentenced Bram to life in Edgewater asylum. Later, Lawrence approached Charity, insisting that the city was rioting after Marianne's arrest, demanding they let her go. Charity then refused, declaring that the team must stay headfast. A crying Savannah then rushed to them, begging they give her safety. The team brought a bloody Savannah back to the precinct, where Amethyst asked what was wrong. Savannah then revealed that she was saying goodbye to Laurel in the cemetery, when she was attacked by a cloaked man who wanted to kidnap her. Lawrence then realized Savannah was likely a target of the serial kidnapper and asked to investigate the player as he was worried for the safety of his daughters. They then returned to the cemetery, where they found a golden rose painted onto the ground. After searching, they found a patch of fabric stained with Savannah's blood, which Tobias confirmed belonged to Christopher's blanket. They then confronted Christopher in the hangout, where he insisted "he'd done no wrong". He then confessed he didn't know much about law, but reckoned they didn't have enough to charge him. Later, Savannah confessed that she only escaped due to a mystery "saviour", who stopped the kidnapper and told her to run. She then revealed that this mystery vigilante was the one who had been painting the golden roses as their calling card. Meanwhile, Sienna requested the player and Antonio's help in a personal matter. She then revealed she was still outraged by the destruction of Slipknot's Way and was making a petition to stop the destruction of similar neighbourhoods in Ravenedge. Sienna then revealed that she'd scheduled to meet with former Slipknot's Way resident Selene Mitchell. After recovering what was left of Selene's possessions, they spoke with the woman, who confessed that the destruction of the neighbourhood had made her lose everything; her home, dogs, money, etc. Sienna then asked Selene to sign her petition, but Selene refused, admitting that she'd fallen into bad crowds to support herself and couldn't be seen associating herself with the police. Afterwards, Antonio promised Sienna she'd find more signees, before Sienna confessed that she was raised in a "dangerous" neighbourhood too, and that it's destruction had reminded her of the sorrow she felt. Sienna then vowed to continue fighting against Mayor Osborne's actions. Afterwards, prosecutor Florence Qutrain revealed they'd dropped the charges against Marianne, and that due to the validity of Howard Strong's charges being questioned, they'd been forced to release him. Finally, Hope told the team that she and Sebastian had booked a riverside venue for their wedding. Charity, still unaware of the upcoming wedding, then told the team to continue working on the case in Angel Grove, knowing they had a vigilante and a kidnapper to investigate. Summary Victim *'Laurel Montenegro' (her corpse was unearthed by the rain after years of burial) Murder Weapon *'Bone Knife' Killer *'Bram Hargrave' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed. *The suspect drinks gin. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a mole. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed. *The suspect takes cough mints. *The suspect drinks gin. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a mole. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed. *The suspect takes cough mints. *The suspect drinks gin. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a mole. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed. *The suspect takes cough mints. *The suspect drinks gin. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed. *The suspect takes cough mints. *The suspect drinks gin. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a mole. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is right-handed. *The killer takes cough mints. *The killer drinks gin. *The killer has a mole. *The killer is 5'5" or below. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Rainy Cemetery. (Clue: Unearthed Skeleton) *Analyze Unearthed Skeleton. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is right-handed) *Investigate Rainy Cemetery. (Clues: Flower Bouquet, Damp File, Tombstone) *Examine Flower Bouquet. (Result: Heartfelt Message; New Suspect: Marianne Rose) *Ask Marianne about mentioning Laurel in her message. (Attribute: Marianne is right-handed) *Examine Damp File. (Result: Investigation Notes) *Analyze Investigation Notes. (06:00:00; New Crime Scene: Moonlit Road) *Investigate Moonlit Road. (Clues: Clipboard, Shovel) *Examine Clipboard. (Result: Autopsy Report; New Suspect: Sylvester Wilde) *Question Sylvester on not noticing the killer was right-handed. (Attribute: Sylvester is right-handed) *Examine Shovel. (Result: B HARGRAVE; New Suspect: Bram Hargrave) *See if Bram ever saw visitors to Laurel's grave. (Attribute: Bram is right-handed) *Examine Tombstone. (Result: Faded Substance) *Analyze Faded Substance. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes cough mints) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Laurel's Hangout. (Clues: Wooden Trunk, Dirty Blanket, Smashed Frame) *Examine Wooden Trunk. (Result: BFF Necklace) *Examine BFF Necklace. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (08:00:00; New Suspect: Savannah Ashworth) *Interrogate Savannah on her friend's death. (Attribute: Savannah takes cough mints) *Examine Dirty Blanket. (Result: C RICKLES; New Suspect: Christopher Rickles) *Speak to Christopher about sleeping in the crime scene. (Attribute: Christopher takes cough mints) *Examine Smashed Frame. (Result: Blood Substance) *Analyze Blood Substance. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks gin; New Crime Scene: Original Murder Scene) *Investigate Original Murder Scene. (Clues: Rubbish, Drain Waste) *Examine Rubbish. (Result: Pregnancy Test) *Analyze Pregnancy Test. (09:00:00) *Confront Sylvester about forging the autopsy results. (Attribute: Sylvester takes cough mints and drinks gin) *Examine Drain Waste. (Result: Old Photo) *Confront Bram over robbing the graves. (Attribute: Bram takes cough mints and drinks gin) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Arrest Marianne for attacking the precinct. (Attribute: Marianne drinks gin) *Investigate Wall of Photos. (Clues: Slashed Painting, Locked Diary) *Examine Slashed Painting. (Result: Painting of Laurel) *Question Savannah on slashing the painting. (Attribute: Savannah drinks gin) *Examine Locked Diary. (Result: Laurel's Diary) *Analyze Laurel's Diary (04:00:00) *Confront Christopher over following Laurel. (Attribute: Laurel drinks gin) *Investigate Laurel's Grave. (Clues: Dirt Patch, Laurel's Bag) *Examine Dirt Patch. (Result: Bone Knife) *Analyze Bone Knife. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a mole) *Examine Laurel's Bag. (Result: Gin Bottle) *Analyze Gin Bottle. (13:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 5'5" or lower) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to For Better or For Worse (2/6). (No stars) For Better or for Worse (2/6) *Bring Savannah back to the station. *Investigate Rainy Cemetery. (Clue: Fabric Patch) *Examine Fabric Patch. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (08:00:00) *Investigate Laurel's Hangout. (Clue: Cigar Case) *Examine Cigar Case. (Result: C RICKLES) *Confront Christopher over the blood on his blanket. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Find out what Savannah means by "vigilante". *Talk to Sienna about her plan. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Moonlit Road. (Clue: Cardboard Box) *Examine Cardboard Box. (Result: Dog Collar; New Quasi-Suspect: Selene Mitchell) *Return the dog collar to Selene and ask for her signature. (New Quasi-Suspect: Florence Qutrain) *Speak to Florence about dismissing the charges. (Reward: Sorrowful Face) *Move onto a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in A World Forgotten Category:Angel Grove